The Tempest
by neffititi
Summary: Takes place right after The Snowfall. Bo and Tamsin escaped from the necromancer's castle. Will they safely return home? What is the big plan that the necromancer talked about? Valkubus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm excited that I actually made it through the 3rd story in the trilogy of Valkubus! Thanks for all the supports!**

**This story follows closely to _The Cliff_ and _The Snowfall_. It takes place right after _The Snowfall_ (where Bo and Tamsin had to jump off the cliff with a swing rope to run away from the asuras). Valkubus for sure. Rated M for some content and some language.**

**Hope everyone will like it. Reviews/comments are absolutely welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, nor do I profit from it. If I did, there would be a LOT more valkubus in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The first thing Tamsin noticed was a blurry, fuzzy white thing floating on top. Like a giant glimmering jellyfish, it slightly changed its shape when moving. She had a hard time trying to figure out what it was. But she eventually realized that it was the sky. She was looking at it from under water.

_Am I dead?_ She thought.

She felt the snow falling on her face. She felt cold. She knew she had always hated cold weather, and she knew exactly why. But she just never had felt this cold.

It was also the time that she realized she was not in the water anymore. She was leaning on a pine tree. Or at least she thought she was. She could smell the pine tree, and the snow. She felt this urge to move, to run, to leave, but she just couldn't. She saw herself sitting in the snowfield. It was snowing heavily. She could see the snow flakes fell on her chest, and then they melt.

It was deadly quiet. She could see nothing but snow. Then she noticed something. She saw the bleeding wound on her left abdomen. The blood flew out on the snow. It was the only color in the white world. It looked so vivid and bright, like a blooming poinsettia flower.

She then realized that she was looking at herself from the above, as if she was a bird. She saw herself sitting there, bleeding, eyes closed.

She heard a rustle sound in the tree. She knew it was some kind of bird. She raised her head. This time suddenly she was not look at herself from above anymore.

On the branch of the pine tree, she saw a snowy owl. She knew it was female because of the spotted pattern on her chest. She was sitting in the tree, looking at her, with her golden eyes. Then she opened her wings and flew away.

_Wait!_

Tamsin tried to grasp something, but the owl just flew away, without turning her head looking at her again.

It was all cold, white and silence again. Just her, sitting by a pine tree, bleeding.

Then she felt something. Something warm, falling on her face.

_A summer storm shower?_

She raised her head, there was only snow coming from the sky. She touched her face, whatever it was, it felt warm.

_Stay with me. Stay with me._

She heard the wind whispering to her. For a moment she thought she saw someone by her side. She reached out but no one was there.

Weariness had finally consumed her. She closed her eyes, and fell into the unknown darkness. Strangely, it was not that cold anymore.

She had no idea where she was, or how long it had been. She couldn't see anything, or feel anything. Then she started to hear a light cracking sound. She knew what it was, but she just couldn't recall.

Finally it had come to her that it was the sound of the burning wood.

Tamsin opened her eyes. At first she noticed the fire, the orange red flames, the sparks from the pine tree wood sap, and the cracking sound she heard. She blinked several times, just to get used to the bright light of the fire, and to make sure it was real. She could smell the pine tree wood in the fire and felt the heat wave on her face. She also saw something roasting on the fire, it was some sort of small animal. The grease was sizzling. It smelt delicious.

Then she felt warmth. Not from the fire, not that hot. But from someone.

She turned her head. She saw Bo beside her. Seeing that Tamsin had waken up, Bo wanted to smile, but instead she choked in her own tears. She was embarrassed by it, so she turned away from Tamsin.

" Hey gorgeous." Tamsin said. At first she couldn't recognize her own voice. It was hoarse. She reached her hand out, trying to wipe the tears off the brunette's face.

Bo smiled, and held her to her chest tight, like she was afraid that Tamsin would disappear if she didn't.

Tamsin tried to adjust her body a little, then she realized that they were both buried under a pile of blankets and clothes, and they were in a cabin. She also realized that both her and Bo were completely naked.

" If this is hell, I think I love it." She put her arms around Bo's waist.

" We are not in hell, not yet." Bo tucked the blankets under the blonde, " But you've lost a lot of blood, you had been unconscious on and off for a day now. I was worried."

By the look on her face, Tamsin knew that it was pretty far from just ''worried''. She could tell how relieved she was when she woke up.

" Where are we?"

" Some hunter's cabin, I guess." Bo said, " I don't know for sure. But it was hell of a luck for this cabin to be here. I thought you might die."

" Valkyries don't die that easily." Tamsin put her hand on Bo's face, " You are so warm, succubus."

" That was because you were freezing cold. " Bo put her hand on her chest to warm them.

" What happened? I remember we jumped off the cliff."

" I thought we could land on the opposite side of the cliff using the arrow-rope swing. But apparent it was not strong enough to hold us. It fell off and we fell into the river. We were lucky, if we fell on the rocks we'd be dead right now." Bo said, " Then the river washed us down for a mile or two, before I managed to climb up and carry you up. You were unconscious and you were freezing cold. I was so scared that you would die."

" Relax, I'm not dead." Tamsin smiled. She curled Bo's hair lock around her index finger, as if she was reassuring her.

" Anyway, I didn't know what to do, I thought I'd find a cave and light a fire. But it would take too long. I laid you on the ground, then I saw a bird in the snow. She looked at me for a while, then she took off. I didn't know why, but I watched her flew off. Then she landed on the roof of this cabin. I carried you here. It was just pure luck. There were flint next to the fireplace, and dry wood stored under the roof. There were blankets and hides in the cabinet, although old and dusty. There's even an old first aid kit so I took care of your wounds. "

" You stripped me and yourself so you can warm me up under the blankets?"

" I can't throw you on the fire to thaw."

" Well too bad I didn't get to see you strip." Tamsin winked at her. Bo laughed.

" How do you feel?"

" Sore, exhausted, cold, but I'll survive." Tamsin said.

" We got to find a way to contact Dyson, Lauren or Kenzi." Bo said, " We need to figure out what is on the notebook."

" Yeah." Tamsin said.

" But right now, you need to eat something, and rest." Bo said. She got out from the blanket pile and got dressed. She pulled out the dagger from her boot and shared the roastrf animal with Tamsin. It was plain, but better than starving.

" You said you saw a bird before you found this cabin?" Tamsin asked.

" Yeah, an owl."

" A snowy owl?"

" How do you know?" Bo was surprised.

" I think I saw one in my dream. Besides, me and snowy owls always had this connection."

" Should I be jealous?" Bo teased her.

Tamsin smiled. She wanted to say something smart, but then she decided to tell Bo the truth. " Valkyrie families all have their guardian animals. There were legends about the very old valkyries had got power from them. But it was all a myth now. More like a symbol."

" So snowy owl was your guardian animal?"

" Yes. But it wasn't just that, when I was 15, I went on this survival training thing of becoming a valkyrie. They shipped me to somewhere near the north pole, and I had to survive there by myself for a month. But when I finished it and went back to the rally point, there was this heavy storm, they couldn't come to pick me up. So I stayed there longer, then one day..."

Tamsin stopped because Bo had put her finger on her lips and pulled out the dagger again.

Both of them heard some noises came from outside. But after a few minutes they realized it was just some animal passing through the woods.

They both relieved.

" How's your hunger holding up?"

" I don't feel it growing as fast as couple days ago, I think the injection probably wears off by now." Bo said, " Besides, I did feed from the ugly asura."

" Ah, that I recall." Tamsin said. Although by the look on Bo's face, she knew she was still hungry. She knew Bo would never feed off her right now, so she didn't offer.

Tamsin wanted to say something, but she started to shiver again. Bo quickly took off her clothes so she could lie beside her to warm her up.

She held her from behind, with her hands on her waist. The blonde felt the emitting heat from her back. She felt safe, and tired. She closed her eyes again. But this time, there was no snow, nor coldness in her dream anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bo couldn't sleep. She was too exhausted that she just couldn't fall asleep.

She watched the starlight fell on Tamsin's face when she was sleeping. It looked so feeble, almost unreal, as if even a breath of air would break it.

The blonde was in sleep, and only during this moment, she was not this bitchy, bossy valkyrie anymore. She was not wielding any weapon, nor was she in killing mode. She wasn't cursing anything, or kicking anyone's ass.

Only during this moment, she looked vulnerable, she looked like she needed someone to take care of her.

Bo did not tell Tamsin how terrified she was when she carried her up from the river. She didn't even know where to start. She told her that she was so scared that she would die. But that didn't even remotely describe how she really felt back then.

Bo remembered that she held her in her arms tight. She remembered that she cried. She could see her own tears dropping onto Tamsin's face. Tamsin had her eyes closed. She could hear herself whispering to her.

_Stay with me. Stay with me._

But strangely, she couldn't feel sad, or anger, or pain, or even coldness anymore. In fact, she couldn't feel anything but fear, as if suddenly someone had ripped her heart out, so fast that she couldn't even feel the pain, and replaced it with a bottle of fear. The fear pumped through her body. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move and she couldn't stop trembling.

For a minute or two, she just held her and sat there. She didn't know what to do. She remembered when Ciara fell off the cliff, all she felt was pain, anger and sorrow. She never felt as terrified as like right now.

But now, thinking about Tamsin could die, all she could think of was she couldn't lose her, not before she told her how she felt for her. She just couldn't feel anything else anymore. At that very moment, Bo suddenly realized something she hadn't faced before. She was in love. She was in love with this hot, tough valkyrie. She just couldn't lose her, now, or never.

She heard herself whispering to her, asking her to stay with her. She heard her voice scattered in the snowfall.

Then she saw the snowy owl. She was standing in front of her, watching her. Her amber eyes were so bright and calm. She tilted her head a little, as if she wanted to talk. But then she just took off.

Subconsciously, she had her eyes followed the owl. She saw her landed on something. It didn't look like a tree branch, instead it looked like it was smooth and flat. Suddenly Bo had realized that it was a house roof. She couldn't remember how she climbed up there with Tamsin unconsciously tied on her back. It was steep, and icy. But she did.

She kicked the door open, then laid Tamsin on the floor. She put her ear on her chest and heard the weak heart beat, so weak that she had to hold her breath to listen but it was still there. That had made her tears bursting out her eyes again.

" You said you are not going to leave me. Now it's a damn good time for you to keep your promise, valkyrie." Bo whispered to her ears, and kissed her.

She then lit the fire, and stripped both of them under the blanket.

Bo remembered her teeth chattered when she touched Tamsin. She was freezing, because of the loss of blood and the icy river rafting. Bo held her as tight as she can. Then she prayed, because that was the only thing she could do right now. She never believed in praying, but now she prayed in her heart, to all the Gods that she had ever known. She prayed in her heart, that she would give up just about anything for her.

_Stay with me. Stay with me._ She whispered to her, again and again. She rubbed her hands on the blonde's skin to help her blood circulation.

The wood was burning up, and the room was warmed up by it. Bo could see the ice melting from Tamsin's hair. It dripped on the floor, then vaporized in the air. She saw her face became less pale. She could feel her heart beat getting stronger. Although she was still unconscious.

She put her closer to the fire, and held her tight.

She knew she had brought her back, the hot tough valkyrie who had told her that she was never leaving her.

She felt the relief, as if she herself was the one who had just slipped away from the death. Then she cried like a little girl. She just couldn't stop her tears. She saw the moonlight shined through the window, the beautiful, calm moonlight. She felt a moment of peace, like she never had felt before.

The shiver from Tamsin pulled Bo back from her own thoughts. She turn her around, so she could put her head against her chest. Then she put Tamsin's hands on her waist, to get her closer. She felt the blonde's hair and her breath on her chest, tickling.

She held her tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamsin woke up. This time she felt that she had finally got her conscious back. She knew she woke up couple times before, she knew she had talked to Bo and she had food and water. But it all seemed very vague right now.

She could still feel the pain from her shoulder, her thigh and other wounds, but being in battle field long enough, she knew that the worst part had gone. She also knew that she could heal three times as fast as humans could. With proper diet, sanitation and treatment, she should get back to normal in couple of days.

Knowing that she woke up, Bo turned her around to face her.

" Hey, welcome back." She kissed her.

Tamsin kissed her back. She was surprised that Bo could still turn her on when she had just come back from the death.

Bo noticed it too. And she could feel the hunger inside her. She was actually very hungry, because she had the enhancing shot and she had not properly fed since. It felt strong, almost painful, especially when she craved for Tamsin.

Bo had to pull back. " I can't... not without hurting you."

" Are you sure?" Tamsin asked.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. The last thing you need right now is a succubus who sucks you dry."

Tamsin smiled. She held her hand in hers and interlocked the fingers and burrowed herself closer to Bo. Then she said:" I guess I could finish my story of my survival training then."

" Yeah, you said you were near north pole, but they couldn't pick you up."

" Yeah, it was massive snow storm, they had to wait till it stopped. I had to live on my own for some more time. I didn't think it was a big deal back then, 'cause I was already there for a month. But one day, I was attacked by a grizzly. I was never aware that there was a bear around that area. It was almost too cold for grizzlies to live. Probably he was too hungry so he stepped out from his territory or something. We fought, I killed him, but he tore my left abdomen."

Tamsin felt that Bo squeezed her hand. Then she said:" It hurt like shit. It felt like I was torn into halves. I remembered that I was sitting there, staring at this dead bear. Then I looked down at myself, my blood just flew out, non-stop. I knew I should go back to my camp and attend the injury but I just couldn't. I couldn't move. For the first time in my life I thought for sure I was going to die, alone in the heavy snowfall. Because no one knew where I was and even if anyone knew they couldn't have come in time. I haven't been that scared before in my life." She paused, a hint of fear appeared on her face.

She thought Bo would make fun of her. But Bo didn't. Instead the succubus ran her fingers on her face and hugged her tight.

" Anyway, I was basically sitting there waiting to die. Then I saw this snowy owl. When I noticed that she was there, I also noticed that the snowfall had stopped. She was standing on the dead bear. I still remembered her golden eyes. We stared at each other for a while. Then she took off, and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in some human observation station or something. Turned out that a group of them were observing the snowy owls in that area. They found me unconscious there and rescued me. "

Bo could feel her shivering, not from her injuries, but from her memories. She knew how it felt like dying with no one around. She knew that the valkyrie was probably terrified back then. So she held her to her chest trying to stop it. She kissed her forehead to calm her down.

" So I guess the snowy owl saved your life twice. "

" That's why I said me and snowy owl always have a connection." Tamsin said.

They stayed quiet for a while, then Tamsin said:" I think it's time for us to go find a way to contact Dyson. God, I don't even know where exactly we are right now."

" Sure. We wait till morning." Bo said, " Try to get some rest. It's the most thing you need right now."

Tamsin smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She couldn't remember when was the last time that someone held her when she slept, maybe never. But she enjoyed it. For the first time in her life, she felt that she was not the 15 year old kid who thought she was going to die alone in the snowfall in front of a dead bear anymore.

Tamsin woke up several hours later. She sat up and saw Bo putting clothes on. It was still pretty dark outside, but with the hint of light outside she knew the dawn was coming soon. She got dressed too. She almost fell when she tried to stand up. Bo grabbed her.

" I'm fine, just haven't walked in two days." Tamsin shifted her balance a little, so she could put less weight on her injured leg. It was not that bad as she thought.

" So, I guess we go down the mountains, and find a phone or something?" Bo asked.

" Yeah, the only thing we can do."

They were about to leave, but suddenly they heard something outside.

Bo drew out her dagger, Tamsin grabbed the axe behind the door.

Someone stopped outside the door. And they hear knocking.

They paused for a while. Then Bo whispered to Tamsin:" Asuras don't knock, do they?"

Tamsin shrugged.

They heard the knocking stopped, then they heard someone outside hesitantly asked:" Tamsin? Bo?"

" Dyson?" Tamsin was surprised. Then she opened the door with the axe in her hand.

It was Dyson, and a human girl she didn't know. But Bo ran out and hugged her.

" Kenzi! Why are you here? How did you guys find us?"

" Long story. Short version is we traced you here. We came. We followed your scent." Dyson said, "It's glad to see you two still alive and well. We got to go, there were tons of asuras searching for you two. We saw them on the way here."

" Yeah really ugly dudes." Kenzi said. She hugged Bo tight and said:" Bo-Bo, I'm so happy you are ok." Then she cleared her throat and turned to Tamsin and said:" And, yeah, you too..."

" Where are we going? Where are we?" Bo said.

" Somewhere in Siberia."

" Did you just say Siberia?" Bo asked," That was where Ciara died. Of course, that's why the necromancer is here! You think it's related to my mission five years ago?"

" Yeah that might be possible, but we can't talk right here." Dyson said, " We need to go now. We'll do the talking after we get back."

" So I guess there's a warp station nearby?" Tamsin asked.

" Luckily yes." Dyson nodded.

They walked down the mountain carefully before the sunrise and managed to get back to the warp station safely. Minutes later they were back to the city again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they had exchanged information with Dyson and Lauren, Lauren said she would go through the notebook to see if she could understand what it was saying. Lauren also gave Bo and Tamsin a short medical exam. She told them everything looked fine. She also gave Tamsin some shots and some antibiotics to help her recover faster. She commented on how amazingly Tamsin had healed already.

Bo drove Tamsin home. They felt alive again after they stepped out from the shower. Then Bo had Tamsin sit on her bed so she could change the gauze pads for her.

" Hey, I am not paralyzed, succubus. I can do this myself." Tamsin said, " Besides, I am pretty much healed by now."

" Just relax ok?" Bo said, " I'll do this."

But little had she realized that how wrong this choice was going to be. She attended her shoulder injury first, trying not to peek at her breasts. Then she moved to her thigh. Kali's saber penetrated through and it was a lot larger than Ciara's dagger, it looked much more serious than her shoulder wound.

Bo swallowed hard when she had her hands sliding on Tamsin's thigh. She felt the hunger inside her roaring again. The lack of feeding in the past week had just made it much worse. She stopped to gasp for some air.

" What's wrong?" Tamsin felt something was not right.

" Just a little dizzy." Bo said. She wrapped everything up fast. Then she threw the blankets on Tamsin to cover her up. " You really should get some rest. I should go."

" You are not staying?" Tamsin was confused.

" Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll stay." Bo said, " I'll take the couch."

" What? You are not making any sense." Tamsin grabbed her wrists and looked at her. Then she realized what was wrong." My succulet is hungry, isn't she? "

" Yeah... I mean, no. I'm okay." Bo said.

" You are worrying that you will hurt me if you feed right now." Tamsin said, " Hey, relax, I might be injured but I could still take care of my succubus."

" No, really, I shouldn't. I haven't properly fed for days with the enhanced hunger in me. I'll hurt you if I do." Bo said. _And two days of naked cuddling with you without having sex, just made it a lot worse._

Tamsin cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. " Trust me. You are not going to hurt me."

She then kissed Bo. Bo pushed her back and took a deep breath. " Really, I mean it..."

" God, succubus, you are just so scared of your hungry beast. Just trust me, ok?" Tamsin chuckled. She grabbed her waist and threw her to the bed. She ran her hands under her t-shirt and unhooked her bra. She pulled the t-shirt over Bo's head, but didn't pull it all the way. Instead, she left it on her arms as a restraint.

Bo knew this was the last chance that she would ever have tonight, if she still wanted to leave. But as she gazed into Tamsin's blue eyes, as she felt her kiss on her neck, she knew she was not going to walk out here tonight, ever.

Tamsin kissed her. She licked her lips seductively then she ran her tongue down. Bo felt like Tamsin was setting fire on her body, one flame at a time, till she felt burning hot. She moaned and struggled, trying to take the t-shirt off her arm but she couldn't.

" Take it off." Bo said.

" As you wish." Tamsin pulled off her underwear with her teeth. She circled her tongue around her inner thigh, and heard the succubus moaned louder. With her fingers, she feathered her core. Then she pushed her finger in without warning. Bo nearly threw her head into the head board of the bed because of that.

_I wanted you to take off the t-shirt off me, not my underwear!_

But it was just so hard for Bo to say anything right now. She was too busy moaning. Tamsin curled her finger to hit the spot, and used her other hand to pin Bo down to the bed. It didn't take long for Bo to reach the climax. Tamsin kissed her when she did, muffling her loud screams.

Bo took a few seconds to gain her strength back, then she finally managed to take the t-shirt off her. She put her legs around Tamsin's waist and rolled on top of her.

The blonde was lying under her, with both wrist pinned to the pillow. She was stunning, and a little vulnerable in this position. Bo kissed her, biting her lips. Then she pulled herself back a little, and gasped for air. She had her head against the blonde's chest and her breath held. Tamsin knew that she was trying to resist her hunger. Bo wanted to have sex without feeding off her. Tamsin slid one hand out from Bo's and placed it on her face.

" Ride your beast, succubus, don't let him ride you." Tamsin said, " You are not going to hurt me. I assure you." Then she pulled her close and kissed her.

Bo closed her eyes and kissed her back hard. Then she moved down, sucking the blonde's nipples in turn. Tamsin had to muffle her moan by biting her own index finger. Bo spent a lot time on her breasts, until they felt tender and sore. Bo circled them around with her tongue. The movement was so subtle but Tamsin was already hypersensitive now. She had to bit hard to stop from screaming every time she felt the licking.

Then she felt the succubus' finger on her clit. She was rubbing it. It was fierce, almost painfully arousal. With her finger inside her and on her clit, she had moved back to kiss Tamsin. She hesitated a little, then she started to feed. She could feel the energy flow to her. It satisfied her. She could feel her hunger pounding inside, but for the first time, she took control over the monster. She had suppressed the monster before by forcing herself not to feed. But this time, she was not trying to cage it, instead she was trying to get it under her full control. It was painful not to take all she wanted immediately, almost excruciatingly agonizing. She could feel the beast ravishing inside her, as if it was going to explode soon. But every time when the beast was rioting inside, she stopped feeding. Finally the beast had backed off.

Bo felt the pressure on her finger. She knew that Tamsin was about to come, so she stopped feeding and let her reach her climax. Tamsin scratched her back hard when she did. She also bit her shoulder from screaming till she could taste blood in her mouth. Bo let her fall for a while, then she started again. This time it took much less time to get her there, and it lasted a lot longer. Bo fed off her again, she felt that the monster inside her was not that angry anymore, and that it was easier to control how much energy she took. Tamsin's energy was amazing. It fulfilled her. By the look on the blonde's face, she knew that she was ok. She relieved and let her come for the third time, and fed off her again. The blonde had finally screamed when she reached her third orgasm. She arched hard from the bed and grabbed Bo's hand. She stayed on the peak for a while when she had lost all her voices and movements.

Bo kissed her. The she rolled to her side and laid one of her hand on her waist.

Tamsin gasped for air for a while. Then she turned to Bo, by looking at the brunette she knew that her hunger was gone. She could see the glow in her eyes. She ran her index finger on the bridge of her nose, and said:" See, you didn't hurt me. "

Looking at Tamsin, exhausted but smiling, Bo couldn't find any words to say to her, so she just kissed her.

" I love you." Was the only thing she could gather to whisper to Tamsin's ears.

The blonde kissed her and said:" I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a little passed 3am in the morning. Tamsin's ringing phone woke her up. She reached her hand out on the nightstand for several times just to grab the phone.

It was Lauren.

" Hey Tamsin, I just finished reading the notebook you brought back. We need to talk right now. I've already called Dyson. Can you call Bo?"

" Bo? Yeah, sure, she'll come with me." Tamsin said. She subconsciously turned her head to looked at Bo, who was still in sleep. " It sounds serious, I guess I'll just save all the question for later then."

" Yeah, we have a lot to talk about." Lauren said, then she hung up.

Tamsin woke up Bo. They got off bed and got dressed. Forty minutes later, they had arrived at Lauren's lab. Later Dyson and Kenzi showed up.

Bo looked at Kenzi, confused. Kenzi pointed at Dyson, telling her that Dyson picked her up.

" Ok, people, listen up. I think what we are dealing here is very serious."

" How serious? Epidemic? Serial killer? Terriosts?" Tamsin said.

" No, definitely not." Lauren shook her head, " Well maybe you can say terriosts."

" So what exactly is on the notebook?" Bo said, " Me and Tamsin read through the first few pages, we didn't understand much. A lot of it were like ancient fae language. The parts that I understood, I thought it was from some history."

" That's right. Glenn Rauch was a historian and a palaeofaelogist. He had spent all his life digging around a legendary creature named Aziule. Anyone here familiar with fae mythology?"

The other four people looked at each other, then they all pointed at Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes, then she said:" Aziule in fae mythology was a very powerful monster fae who could control fire, water and thunder. It was said that he was massive, and he has three heads. His body was covered in feather, shells and scales. One of his head breathes fire and sulfur, the other breathes water and ice, the other breathes thunder and lightning. He was born from the chaos, the darkness and the shadows of the world. He demanded for a crown and a throne. He threatened the Gods if not, he would destroy the world and he almost did. Finally the heroes of the Gods killed him by cutting off his three heads together."

" Ok, good to know about some monster got killed, in the myth. What does this have to do with anything?"

" Glenn spent his whole life researching this monster. In his notebook, he said he had found a way to recreate him."

" What? You can't create a monster in mythology. It's not even real." Kenzi said.

" Not according to Glenn. Apparently, he had enough evidence to support his conclusion, that Aziule is not just a mythical creature. It was a real monster fae kind that has existed in ancient time but has become extinct long time ago."

" So are we talking about Jurassic park here?"

" Not exactly, but close." Lauren said, " In the myth, it said that when Aziule died, his three heads became three fae monsters, the dragon, the thunderbird and the shen."

" What the hell is shen?"

" It was a Chinese legendary creature. Some say it looked like serpent, others think it was a giant clam. It was a creature which has the ability to control water, and to form mirages on the ocean to lure the sailors."

" So...?"

" Glenn believed that this was not myth either. He believed that these three creatures were the actual decedents of Aziule. He had found a way to genetically modify and combine them to recreate Aziule. I am still working on understanding his process, but I think it's doable."

" Oh, that's why they were looking for his stash, the thunderbird blood. It contains the DNA of the thunderbird right?" Tamsin said.

" Exactly. He mentioned in his note that one need the blood from all three, and the scale of dragon, the feather of thunderbird and the shell of shen to create Aziule."

" But I thought he had seven deposit boxes, what about the seventh one?"

" I am not entirely sure. But I am willing to bet it was something special, which could combine the elemental powers of all three creatures." Lauren said, " I just have massive amount of research to do. So far, the only thing I can say is, one, Aziule was real, two, some crazy scientists are probably trying to create this monster somewhere, and three, it's totally doable."

" So how powerful is this monster?" Kenzi said, " Like Godzilla?"

" I would say the myth probably have exaggerated it. I don't think it would end the world with one hit, but thinking about a giant monster fae who could spray fire, water and thunder. And imagine a group of them. More importantly, if they can create that, they can create other monsters too. what else can they create?"

" Remember what the necromancer said before he died?" Bo turned to Tamsin, " He said it's the end of everything. Maybe this is what he's talking about."

" Yeah, probably."

" So what are we gonna do now?" Kenzi said.

" Well one thing for sure, we have to stop it." Tamsin said, " I'll have to report to the agency, and they will come up with a plan. But no matter what, we would be involved in it somehow."

" Great, Kenzi just lurves fighting giant monsters." Kenzi murmured to herself. Dyson heard that, and he smiled. He laid his hand on her back to pat her.

" And that brings another thing. " Dyson said, " If the necromancer was in this too, maybe the organization Bo and Ciara was hunting five years ago had something to do with it."

" It could be." Tamsin nodded, " What is the name of the organization anyway? We were caged by the asshole before I read her mission report. "

" They call themselves the Empire."

" Wait, what? The Empire? Are you sure?" Tamsin said, " Shit, looks like the two cases of mine are not isolated after all."

" What are you talking about?" Bo asked.

" Remember how we met? I was assigned on a task to develop you as an asset so we could track down your birth mother? She was believed to have connections with the Empire, and the intelligence had been trying to take them down for years. That's why we were tracking her."

" Are you saying my birth mother is involved this?" Bo said, " For real?"

" I don't know, we'll have to report this shit to the intelligence asap."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day all of them were summoned to the fae intelligence building for debriefing. The debriefing lasted for two days. Since all the elders considered this problem as emergency, the agency had to make a decision.

Tamsin was in her mother's office, waiting for her assignment. Alvitr was sitting in her chair with a worrisome look on her face. Tamsin had not seen this look on her mother's face for a while.

" We have yet had such serious problem on our hands for years." She said, " We have to stop this."

" Yeah I know, how?" Tamsin asked.

" A team was sent to the Siberia area you two were kept as prisoners. They found another building near that castle, possibly occupied by other members of the organization. Unfortunately, by the time our team had reached there, the place was already torched and abandoned. Our tech team is still analyzing every piece of evidence they found in that building." Alvitr said, " Right now, you need to focus on finding where this organization is creating this monster. Since you are familiar with this case, and Aife's case too, I am going to name you as the one who leads the investigation."

" Ok. "

" Also, Bo is officially your asset now. As her handler, I warn you, your relationship with her can not jeopardize your job. I don't care who you sleep with in your own apartment. But you have to be able to handle her properly for the job. If you can't, I will assign someone else. Do you understand?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"She should be waiting for you in your office right now. Give her the assignment, let her know how serious this is. And you are dismissed." She paused for a few seconds, then she added, " Do not screw up."

Tamsin knew this line would come sooner or later. Half of her mind was listening to her mother, the other half was thinking about Bo. A hint of smile appeared on her face. Then she realized her mother was staring at her, like she had seen something strange.

" On my way out." Tamsin smirked before she left her mother's office.

Tamsin went back to her office. Bo was sitting there waiting for her. Seeing her coming in, Bo gasped and opened eyes wide. She had never seen Tamsin dressed in business casual. With her makeup and her neat hair bun, she looked so different. And strangely, that had turned her on.

" Hey, gorgeous." Tamsin smiled at her. She closed the door and then laid a kiss on her lips.

" Hey yourself." Bo said, " I was told to wait for you here for the case."

" Well, officially, you are recruited as an asset now. As your handler, I need to tell you all the blah blah blah about how to be an asset and how to complete the mission nonsense." Tamsin said, " But, both you and I know what it is, so I'm gonna save both of us some time."

" So...?"

" I have a gift for you." Tamsin took something out from the drawer and handed it to Bo.

" A cell phone?" Bo looked confused.

" Yeah, a cell phone. I know you don't like it, but... " Tamsin walked closer to her, " If my sexy little succubus feels hungry in the middle of the night..." She laid her hands on Bo's waist and pulled her closer, " She could call her handler..."

" Oh, I see..." Bo nodded, " What if she is not hungry, but she just needs someone, say, to cuddle with."

" Her handler can handle some cuddle." Tamsin tilted her head and said.

" What if she has a nightmare?" Bo put her arms around Tamsin's neck and said.

" Her handler can handle some nightmares." Tamsin nodded, " Whatever you need, just call me and I'll be there, okay?"

" What if... she is hungry right now?" Bo ran her fingers on Tamsin's arm, sending out her charms.

" Well... then her handler is going to handle that right here right now." Tamsin kissed her and closed the blinds on the windows. She put Bo on the desk, and let her legs wrap around her waist.

" Hey, someone may come in." Bo said when they were gasping for air from a deep kiss.

" Unless anyone here has a death wish." Tamsin chuckled, " Although, you may want to keep your volume down. I know how loud you can be when you..." She muffled her last words with a trail of kisses down Bo's collar bone. With her hands sliding into Bo's tshirt, she slowly ran her fingers on her back up and down. Bo arched her body and bit her lips. But a hint of moaning still escaped from her throat. Tamsin heard that, and she smiled.

" Shush, succubus." Tamsin unhooked her bra and ran her hand to cup her breasts. She could feel her nipples getting hard under her hand, and that Bo was trembling from the sensation.

She pressed her lips on Bo's, giving her a soft kiss and let her feed a little from her. Then she pulled up her t-shirt just enough to expose her breasts. She lowered her head to suck them. She felt Bo suddenly gripped her arm hard. She kissed her nipples playfully and ran her hands on Bo's waist. Then she moved her hands to Bo's jeans.

It was hard to take off someone's jeans when this someone was sitting on a desk, but Bo raise her hip when Tamsin pulled of her jeans to make her job easier. Tamsin caressed Bo's thighs, then she pressed her palm on her underwear.

" My god you are so wet." Tamsin whispered to her, she could feel the wetness even outside her underwear.

Bo didn't say anything. She was using every last bit of her strength not to make any sound. Then she felt Tamsin had kneeled on the floor and put her head in between her legs.

Tamsin did not take off Bo's underwear. Instead she licked her with it on. The friction of the cloth increased the pleasure, almost made it too sharp and painful. Bo gasped hard and bit her lips when Tamsin started to suck her clit. With a sharp gasp and her finger nails dug into Tamsin's shoulder, she came before the blonde's fingers were even in her.

Tamsin stood up, kissed her. She was still fingering her. Then she slid her fingers into her underwear and plunged two into her. The succubus fed off her again while the blonde was rubbing that particular spot of hers. Then she stopped because the orgasm came again. A much more intense and higher orgasm this time. The succubus almost fell off from the desk because of that. She reached her hands out desperately wanted to grab something during her orgasm, and knocked off a mug on the floor. Tamsin noticed that she was about to start screaming. She had to cover her mouth with her hand. With a muffled scream, Bo collapsed on Tamsin's shoulder, gasping for air. Tamsin took her fingers out. To Bo's surprise, she licked them and kissed her.

After Bo had finished gasping and put her pants on, Tamsin put her on her lap. She kissed her and said:" I wish I could keep you here all day, succubus. But I have shit ton of paperwork to do. Come to my place for dinner tonight. We can discuss about your mother's case. "

" I can stay here you know. Watching you do your paperwork." Bo winked at her.

" As much as I want you to, I wouldn't get shit done with you here."

" Ok." Bo chuckled, " Then I'll see you tonight. I do need to take care some of the stuff at my place too."

They kissed each other. Then Bo left her office.

Bo got a text from Tamsin unexpectedly when she was walking down the stairs.

_I've already started to miss you, succubus. _

She smiled. For the first time she thought that having a cell phone was a not a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tamsin was putting the baking sheet into the oven when Bo showed up in her apartment for dinner.

Bo put her arms around Tamsin's waist from the behind, and asked:" What are you cooking? It smells amazing, even it is uncooked."

" Lihapullat." Tamsin said, " A less fancier name would be baked meatballs."

Bo turned around and saw a bowl of crushed red berries sauce on the table, along with some salad. " Cranberry sauce?"

" Lingonberries. It goes really well with the meatballs." Tamsin kissed her, " There were like thousands of lingonberry bushes on the hills where I grew up and we ate them like every day. You know, I really should take you there someday. It's beautiful."

" Taking me to the place you grew up..." Bo sat on her lap, facing her, " Hmmm...that sounds really serious, I don't know if we are there yet..." She teased her and slowly ran her finger tip on Tamsin's lips.

Tamsin raise her eye brows and smiled. She pulled Bo closer to her and kissed her. "Not there yet huh? Where are we then?"

" I would say, based on all the evidences so far, we are in a..." Bo kissed her back, " very serious exclusive relationship..."

" Did I just hear the word _exclusive_ coming from a succubus? "

" What can I say...when it comes to a hot, bossy, blonde valkyrie..." Bo kissed her again, "I can be very loyal and exclusive."

Tamsin smiled and kissed her. They shared a passionate kiss, till they both heard the timer from the oven beeped.

" Come on, let's eat." Tamsin let Bo go, and stood up to take the meatballs out. As much as she wanted Bo right now, she knew both of them were pretty hungry for actual food.

" It smells really good." Bo sat beside the table, waiting for the food to fall into her plate like a child. Then she tasted it, and she became totally speechless. " I didn't know you can cook." She said.

" Well, picked it up before they invented takeouts and home deliveries." Tamsin smiled at her.

They both started eating. Bo felt like she had not had any decent food for ages. She almost licked the plate.

After dinner, Tamsin took a file folder out from the drawer and handed it to Bo.

" Officially, I am not supposed to give you this because you don't have the clearance yet. But who cares, just don't let anyone else know." Tamsin said, " This is all we have on your birth mother."

" Ok." Bo said, " I never thought she was involved in all this. Damn if we talked about this when we first met, we could save so much trouble."

" Well, hopefully it's not too late."

Bo read few pages, then a confused look appeared on her face, as if she had seen something she didn't believe.

" What is it?" Tamsin asked.

" You sure this is my birth mother?" Bo pointed at a photo in the profile. It was a very low resolution photo of a dark hair woman. Though she still looked attractive in it.

" Yeah, the information we gathered said so. Why?"

" I've seen her before."

" What? When? I thought you said you've never met your birth mother."

" Yeah, I mean no, I mean I didn't know who she was back then." Bo said.

" Ok, tell me everything about your encounter with her."

" It was five years ago, during the mission of me and Ciara had on the empire. Remember I told you that after she died, I was kept as a prisoner for months?"

" Yeah, I do. You said you were tortured, and they would force you to feed on others to keep you alive."

" Yeah. I managed to run away. Someone helped me."

" Her? She helped you escape?"

" Yeah. She was the person who brought me food and water everyday. One day she stole the key for me and helped me escape."

" Ok. This is big news." Tamsin said, " Maybe she had a guilty conscience after all. Did she know you are her daughter?"

" I don't know. For sure I didn't know. She never said anything. I asked her to run away with me, she refused, then I never saw her again."

" So our intel is correct, she does have a connection with the empire organization. Well, I think it's good to know that she saved you. Because if we meet her again, she could be our help."

" I don't know. The whole thing just feels weird. I mean, isn't it too much of a coincidence to you or is it just me? My mother abandoned me on the door step of an orphanage, then me and Ciara were recruited as operatives. Then Ciara died because of a mission we had on an organization, the same organization that my mother was involved in."

" I never believed in coincidence." Tamsin said, " There has to be some explanation."

" Yeah. I hope we can figure it out." Bo frowned her eyebrows, " I just have this feeling, that this would end badly."

" Just relax, succubus. You worry too much." Tamsin said, " We'll figure everything out, together. Besides, there is fae intelligence supporting us."

Tamsin laid her hands on Bo's back to comfort her. Bo laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder and sighed.

They sat there for a while, until Tamsin said:" Now, are you ready for some_ dessert_?"

" Geez, last time I checked, I was the succubus." Bo smiled. She pushed Tamsin onto the couch and kissed her. It didn't take long before they were both drowned in the lustful sex and orgasms, that they totally forgot about the case, the monster or anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Lihapullat is a Finnish dish, usually serving with Lingonberry sauce/jam, potatoes, pickles and gravy (from Wikipedia). I've never actually had them before, but they certainly look very yummy on the pictures.**

**At first I thought it would be appropriate to put a Scandinavian dish here, since Tamsin is a valkyrie. But later I did some digging and found out that Finland actually has their own mythology system rather than adopting the Norse mythology, so I'm not sure if it's appropriate here anymore.**

**But I guess I'll just leave it be (because I'm just lazy _), and technically, Tamsin could still cook it and love it, even if she is not from Finland, so...**

**I feel the story is going too close at this point, I guess I'll try to pick up some speed for the next few chapters. Just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading my story. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Tamsin and Bo both went to the lab to meet Lauren for a routine body exam since Lauren wanted to monitor them after they came back from Siberia.

Dyson was already there when they got to the lab. He was delivering some samples to Lauren to run.

Tamsin and Bo changed to patient gowns and sat on the bed waiting to be checked.

" How do you feel?" Lauren asked Bo when she tucked the stereoscope under her patient gown.

" Nothing special. I think the injection wore off several days ago."

" That's good. I analyzed the blood sample I took when you two came back. It looked normal. I think whatever he gave you was out of your system now. However, I don't know for sure if your valkyrie intimidation power is back." She turned to Tamsin.

" Well, me neither. I feel normal though."

" Then I suggest you test it." Lauren took off the stereoscope.

Tamsim smiled and said:" Well, I can't exactly test on you, or her, so... Dyson boy, come here."

Dyson walked to her, confused. He stood too far away from them to hear their conversation. Before he realized what was going to happen, Tamsin had already pulled her intimidation on him.

" God, Tamsin! Some warning please!" Dyson held his head with his hands and shook his head like a dog who was trying to shake off something stuck on his head.

" Well, I think you are normal." Lauren said to Tamsin. Then she grabbed Dyson's arm and put him on a chair. Dyson was still in pain, as if he was having a massive headache.

" Hey, look at me." Bo laid her hand on his hand. She sent out her charm energy, trying to ease his pain.

To everyone's surprise, Dyson immediately looked normal. But as soon as Bo took her hand off, he started to look like he was in pain again.

" That is the weirdest thing I've ever... He looked normal, like he was not intimidated, nor was he charmed." Lauren said, " Do it again."

Bo did it again. Dyson went back to normal as he was charmed.

" Hmmmm... I think I figured out why Ciara was suddenly conscious when Tamsin pulled her ability on her." Lauren said, " Valkyrie's intimidation, succubus' charm and the necromancer's control are all essentially mind control ability. It jams the signal in the brain, alive or dead, causing the victim to act against his own will. I think once a victim is exposed under two different mind control abilities, the effect of both just canceled off."

" Well, if that's the case, how come Ciara did not stay conscious?"

" Because the intimidation was not a constant control power. It hit the victim discretely. So when it hit her, she became conscious, but when it didn't, she went back to the control of the necromancer again."

" Well that's good to know." Dyson growled. Bo comforted him by sending more charm to him. Tamsin laid her hand on his shoulder and said:" Sorry, tonight's drink is on me."

" Well, based on the examination results, I think you two are perfectly normal." Lauren said, " I just need-"

The beeping noise from her computer stopped her. She went to check and said:" Hmmm..."

" What's wrong, doc?" Tamsin asked.

" It's the blood samples they retrieved from the dead asuras from Siberia. Dyson just brought them to me. Something weird just popped out."

" What is it?"

" My machine had separated trace amount of a blood sample from them. I ran it in the database to see if I can find a match. And I just found a match, from my own machine."

" Who?" Bo asked.

" You." Lauren said, " But it was not your blood. It was a partial match on the DNA information. The blood sample belonged to one of your parent. Your mother, to be precise."

" What?" Bo was shocked, " Why? How? I mean, why is her blood in those asuras? They've been feeding on her blood or something?"

" No, asuras feed on alcohol, like fine wine or good whiskey, not blood." Lauren said, " Plus, this was injected. I'm not sure why, but I'll do some analysis on it to figure it out."

They wanted to discuss more, but Tamsin's cell phone just rang. She walked outside to take it. Five minutes later, she came back and told Lauren:" We got to go, the tech team just got something on the intel analysis. Just call me if anything pops."

" Sure." Lauren nodded.

An hour later, Tamsin, Bo and Dyson were back to the fae intelligence building. Alvitr was waiting them in her office. The look on her face was serious.

" Our tech team just had a break through." She said, " They analyzed the intel they gathered from Siberia. They recovered a partial map piece from the burnt trash and mapped it to some small, isolated island in the pacific ocean near Kiribati. We don't know what this island is for, so I am going to send you three to figure it out."

" All three of us?"

" Yes, but only you and Bo will go to the island. We can't afford to be noticed. We do not have a warp station on this island, so I'm going to send out a ship disguised as a vacation cruise. It will dock at somewhere near the island, but far enough not to draw any suspicion. Dyson will be the commanding officer on that ship, and I'll also assign a group of our best agents together with some military personal. And you two need to get on the island. I don't care how, I don't care what, just get on there and gather as much information as you can. We need to figure out what they are doing on that island, because this might be our last clue."

" Ok." Tamsin said.

" Remember, you are going there to gather information, not to kill, or to fight. Report back to the commanding ship before you move on anything you shouldn't. Don't blow your cover."

" Yeah, yeah, sure."

Then they got hand out files about the mission, and coordinated all the operations with the other members on the mission. Dyson was happy that he could be working on a cruise ship.

" What do you say? We sneak around on an tropical island full of sunshine and coconut tree together?" Tamsin winked at Bo when they walked in her car.

" With you? Anytime." Bo kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The fake cruise ship carried them to an island near the target island. They sent out a scout team to check the situation, and decided to send Tamsin and Bo to one side of the island by boat.

They chose that side for a reason. That side of the island was a sea cliff. It was much harder to get up there, but it was much less likely to get caught.

After they had landed beneath the cliff, the boat went back to the ship.

It was evening already. The sky was getting darker, and they could see the setting sun slowly sinking to the other side of the world.

They reached the top of the cliff just before the sky went completely dark.

Tamsin and Bo hid behind a rock on the top and re-organized their equipments. Also, they decided that they needed some time to watch out for possible patrols.

It was quiet, and dark. They could hear nothing but the buzzing from insects. The shimmering stars filled the dark blue velvet sky like sugar on a cookie. The warm night breeze carried the smell of the ocean to them.

" Damn, if we were not on this stupid mission, we could just lie down here and have sex." Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Sex in public...I didn't know you were into kinky stuff..." Bo teased her and kissed her.

Tamsin chuckled, then they both heard someone coming.

Bo watched with her night vision goggles. " A group of people is coming towards us." She whispered to Tamsin.

" Let's see what they are up to." Tamsin drew her sword out in her right hand, but she didn't move. She knew that right now it was more risky to move than to stay, because it was dark and those people didn't know they were here.

Few minutes later, a dozen of people came by. It seemed that they had no idea there were two people hiding behind the rock only few feet from them. Half of them had knives and torches in their hands, the other half were carrying something in several bags. They looked heavy.

They walked to the edge of the cliff. They were approaching where Tamsin and Bo were hiding, but they didn't see them.

" Let's get this done and go have some drinks." One person said. He was yawning.

The others agreed. Those who carried bags inched forward to the edge and pushed the bags down to the cliff. Whatever it was in the bag, the sound of it fell into the water was drowned in the sound of the ocean tide.

The group stayed there for a minute or two, then they left.

_Follow them._ Tamsin signed to Bo.

Bo nodded. They waited after the group had left for a certain distance, then they came out and tiptoed behind the group.

They followed them for few hundred feet, then they saw them getting into several vehicles.

" Shit! We got to get on those cars or we lose them!" Tamsin whispered to Bo.

" Go under the car." Bo whispered back. They each picked a car and waited till everyone got in. Right before the car started, they rolled under the car and grabbed it.

No one noticed them. They stayed under the car for several miles, till the cars had finally stopped in front of a building. It looked like an old abandoned castle of some kind, very old and ruined. But they did see lights coming out from the window.

They waited till everyone in the car had got out and gone into the building. Tamsin rolled out from under the car first. She looked around and then told Bo it was safe to come out. Bo approached the window of the building, trying to see what was inside. Tamsin stayed beside her to watch out for her.

" It looks like a rally point of some kind. " Bo said, " A lot of guys were in there drinking and gambling."

" Maybe we should grab one and see what he knows." Tamsin said.

They laid low in the long grass behind a tree not far from the entrance of the tavern and waited. They decided to wait for someone who came out alone, because it was much less likely to make a scene.

They didn't know how long they had waited. But finally a drunk guy came out by himself. He couldn't even walk in straight line.

Tamsin jumped to him and gagged him before he could even scream. She dragged him back behind the tree.

" Move, scream, you die. Understand?" Tamsin put her sword on his neck.

Although as drunk as he was, they guy still understood what Tamsin said. He was nodding crazily.

" Watch this." Bo winked to Tamsin. She laid her hand on the guy's arm and slowly caressed his arm, while sending out her charm to him.

A look of ecstasy appeared on the guy's face.

" Tell me, who are you?" Bo asked, with a light, seductive voice.

" My name is...Mike..."

" Tell me everything you know about this island."

" The island...is the capital of the Empire... This is the heart of our organization... It's sacred... It's invincible..."

" Ok, good. So what are you people doing on this island?"

" We are... we are creating a new future... for everyone..."

Bo and Tamsin looked at each other confused. Then something occurred to Bo. She sent out another wave of her charm and asked:" Do you know what they threw off the cliff? What was in those bags?"

" Yes, of course I do. Bodies...bodies..."

" Those are body bags? Whose bodies?"

" The tribute... for the Queen..." The guy was trembling from the pleasure he got from Bo.

" The Queen is here? On this island?" Bo was surprised.

" Yes, yes... "

" Where is she?"

" No one... no one can see her true face..."

" Bullshit! Tell me where she is!"

" I... I can give you a map... a map..." The guy said. He reached his hand out to his pocket. He tried several times before he eventually got the map out.

Bo rolled her eyes and took the map from the guy's hand. He was still mumbling something, with tears in his eyes.

" What are we going to do with him?" Tamsin asked.

" He'll be like this for several days. He won't remember a thing afterwards." Bo said, " Let's just leave him here. His friends will find him tomorrow."

" Ok." Tamsin whispered, " I so should recruit you to the intelligence. You would do awesome in interrogation."

Bo smiled. They thought they should analyze the map first, and they should get some rest because it was already very late.

They walked around and found a cave, which looked dry and clean. They settled down in there and set up the alarm system outside.

Bo lit a flashlight and looked at the map. Then she said:" Looks like we are on this side of the island. About 20-30 miles away, there is a huge facility of some kind there."

" Yeah. Maybe it's the Queen's lair. Who the hell is the Queen though?"

" You don't know?" Bo looked surprised.

" No, I was not on the Empire case, I was assigned to track your mother down only, so I didn't really go through all the stuff of this organization. Care to fill me in?"

" Well, I probably don't know much more than you do. The leader of the organization is believed to be a female, and they call her the Queen. But, no one knows her true identity. Me and Ciara was trying to figure out who she was five years ago, but we didn't get anything really useful."

" Then what about those bodies?"

" Not sure. That guy said they were tributes to her, so I guess probably she's some sort of fae feeding on something from the human, or faes." Bo said, " We need to contact Dyson. Tell him to send someone to recover the body bags. If they can run some test on them to figure out the feeding signature, at least we'll know what kind of fae we are dealing with."

" I'll contact him right now." Tamsin took out the satellite phone.

" We should get some rest." Bo said, after Tamsin had contacted Dyson. " We can't go to the other side of the island at night."

" Ok." Tamsin smiled. She pulled out the sleeping bag from her backpack and put it on the ground.

" We only brought one sleeping bag?" Bo asked.

" Do we need two?" Tamsin smirked.

" Good point." Bo laughed and got into the sleeping bag with Tamsin.

Tamsin held Bo from behind with her arms around the brunette's waist. She kissed Bo and said:" Good night, succulet."

" Good night." Bo replied. She laid her hands on the blonde's and intertwined their fingers together.

It was warm outside. They could hear the vague sound of the ocean. They could hear bugs buzzing. They could even hear the sound of the starlight falling to this world.

They felt safe, not because where they were, but because who they were with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Tamsin and Bo got up just after the dawn. They headed to the facility marked on the map.

It took them almost a whole day to get there. Luckily there were no patrols on the way. The only thing they saw were ruined old buildings, looked like this island was once occupied by some colonists several hundred years ago. But most of them were abandoned now. They saw few were used as the living places by the patrol guards. They stayed away from them, so no one knew they were on the island.

Finally they had arrived at the facility. Unlike other abandoned buildings they saw on the island on the way here, the facility actually looked like it was newly built.

Tamsin and Bo camped at a place not too far away from the facility so they could observe it first.

" It looks to me like a chemical factory or something." Bo was watching it with her binoculars, " Look at those people in white and green lab coats walking around."

" Well looks to me like it's a military base." Tamsin said, " So many guards and patrols. There's got to be some serious shit in there."

" We'll need to find out. So how are we gonna do this?"

" We observe them first, create a distraction or something and get in. Getting in is not the hard part." Tamsin said, " The hard part is after we get in. We need to know where to look for what first."

" Well, that's probably why they assigned you a succubus." Bo laid a kiss on her cheek, " If we get in, I can charm someone and let him take us to whatever the important room in there."

" Then we'll need a plan to separate someone from the guards and patrols." Tamsin bit her lips, "The patrol is easy, they circled around the facility one round for ten minutes, we can dodge them if we go in at the right time. We could take down the guards on the side door, but if the patrol comes back, they'll know something is wrong. I doubt we can go really far."

" I can charm those two if those patrols are not around."

" I don't think it's a good idea. They'll notice the weird behavior, for example, two guys sitting on the ground mumbling you are so beautiful..."

" Hmmm...Wait a minute..." Bo stopped her and said, " This is the second time I see a blue van driving out from the facility to the west."

" I've noticed that too." Tamsin said, " Last time they came back about half an hour later. Let's see if this one comes back half an hour later."

" If they do, it's probably some sort of routine. If we can figure out where they went and try to get in the van, we can go into the facility without anyone noticing."

" Sounds like a plan." Tamsin said, " I guess I'll call Dyson and let him know."

" Anything from him about the bodies they dumped in the ocean, or anything else?"

" Let's find out." Tamsin called Dyson on the satellite phone. A while later, she hung up and said:" Good news is they were able to pull out a body to do autopsy, bad news is the fake cruise ship doesn't have proper equipments so they had to send the samples and stuff back to Lauren's lab. It may take some time before they figure out anything. Dyson told me that it looked like some sort of feeding kill though. There were no wounds, but they haven't figured out what kind of fae feeding yet."

" Well, at leas they got something to run." Bo said, " Look, the van is back."

" 26 minutes this time." Tamsin checked her watch, " The van was probably driving at 40-50 miles per hour, so... for about 15 minutes one way distance of radius and their direction..." She marked on the map, " Let's go."

Since they knew the approximate direction of where the van went , and the trails left behind by the van, it didn't take them too long to figure out where the van had gone.

It was a lake not far from the facility. At first they didn't know why the van would come to a lake. But then they smelt a very strong chemical waste scent, so they figured out the van probably came here to dump some waste.

" Ok. Let's find somewhere to hide." Tamsin said, " Hopefully they would send another van here again tonight. Otherwise we'll have to stay here till tomorrow."

They hid behind some rocks on the side of the lake. They waited for a while. Then they heard something. It was the sound of the engine of the car. They could see the beam light from the lights far away. Then they saw a blue van stopped in front of them.

Two guards got off the van first. Then two guys in green lab suits got off the car. They carried containers down and poured the content in the lake. A pungent smell exploded in the air. Bo almost coughed.

After few minutes, two guys in lab suits carried the empty containers back to the van. Then they got in the car.

" Now!" Tamsin told Bo quietly. They jumped out and attacked the two guards. The two guards were caught off guard. They were knocked out before they could even aim with their guns.

Two guys in the van were shocked. One of them almost cried. They were shaking and the look on their face was similar to traveler who was facing a hungry bear.

" Relax, we are not going to hurt you, if you cooperate. " Bo laid her hands on their arms and sent out her charm. They both calmed down.

Bo and Tamsin then quickly put on the guard uniforms. They tied the two guards together. They gagged them and stuffed them in the long grass. Then they got in the car.

" Ok, drive." Bo told one of the guys.

Both guys were totally under her charm now, they did exactly what she said and started to drive back.

" Well, having a succubus around is convenient." Tamsin held her hand and kissed her palm. Bo smiled at her.

Ten minutes later they were back to the facility. Tamsin and Bo sat on the back seat wondering if the guards would smell something wrong. But the guards didn't notice anything. They saw the van and waved their hands to let them in without even checking who was in the van.

When the van stopped in the parking area, Tamsin and Bo got off. The two guys were so obsessed with Bo that Tamsin had to kick them so they can let off Bo's hand.

Tamsin and Bo pretended to be the patrol guards and walked around.

" So, where next?" Bo asked.

" We got to find someone who knows this facility and charm him." Bo said.

Tamsin wanted to say something. But before she could say anything, a voice came from behind.

" You two. Which division are you from?"

They turned around and realized that it was a man who was talking. He looked like an office of some kind. He stared at them, as if they were very suspicious.

Neither Tamsin nor Bo had said anything. Tamsin reached her fingers out to her waist and gripped the hilt of her sword secretly.

The man approached them, with his two guards. He looked at numbers on their uniform, then said:" Why are you two outside? You are supposed to be guarding those lab people in there." He pointed at a building on the corner side of the facility.

" Yeah, we're just...getting some air." Bo said, with her head down so the man wouldn't recognize them.

" Getting air my ass, get the fuck back to where you should be, or I'm going to find someone else to do your fucking job."

" Yes sir." Tamsin and Bo both replied. Then they turned around and walked towards the building which the man said they were supposed to be in.

" Shit, how are we going to get in." Tamsin whispered to Bo when she saw the code lock on the door. She could still feel the stare on her back.

" I have no idea. " Bo whispered back.

They could hear the officer walked towards them slowly. They couldn't turn back, nor could they move.

Right when they thought they were gonna get busted, someone opened the door from inside. It was a guy with the same green lab suit. He was a little startled to see two guards outside the door, but he didn't say anything, then he walked out.

" Shit we are so lucky." Tamsin whispered to Bo. They both got in before the officer noticed anything was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tamsin and Bo walked into the building. They tried not to look suspicious. First they stayed at the door area to take a look around.

It looked like a workshop in a factory of some kind. The huge space was occupied by lots of people in green lab suits and some machines. They looked busy. A small group of guards were patrolling around inside the room.

" If we are not in _the capital of the Empire_, I'd say we walked into a huge, high tech meth lab. " Bo whispered to Tamsin.

" Probably this is some kind of waste processing station or something." Tamsin looked at the other side of the room, " Look, the containers the van was carrying. And the smell in the air, ugh! I think whatever they are doing here, they deliver the waste here and dump them to the lake."

" Ok. So what now?" Bo said, " We can't exactly go out. The dude's outside."

" Not in these uniforms no." Tamsin said, " What do you say we ambush some of the lab techs and grab their uniforms. I think I saw people wearing them walking around outside."

" Well maybe we don't even have to ambush anyone." Bo walked slowly in front of Tamsin, so they looked like they were patrolling like the other guards.

" What do you mean?"

" Look, recycle room." Bo said, " I saw someone spilt something on himself and went in. He came out with a clean set of the lab suit."

" Great. Now all we need is a little distraction." Tamsin looked around. None of the guards were paying attention to them. They were focusing on all the lab techs. Tamsin nodded to Bo and walked to the corner of the room. She lit a lighter and threw it in the trash can. Seconds later, the can burst into flames. People nearby panicked and stopped whatever they were doing. All the guards quickly gathered to the trash can to check out what just happened. Bo ducked into the recycle room without anyone noticing. She came out before the guards were back on their positions, with two lab suits in her hand. She then went into the restroom.

Tamsin waited for a while, till everyone was back to their duty. She walked into the restroom and locked the door.

" Well that was easy." Tamsin said.

" How do I look?" Bo walked out from a stall. She had already put the green lab suit on.

" You stripped without me again?" Tamsin teased her, " Well I'd say you're the hottest lab tech I've ever seen."

" Maybe I can strip you instead." Bo stared at her, with a smile on her face. She reached her hand out and started to unbutton her uniform jacket.

" Just in case you forget, we are on a mission here, succubus." Tamsin said, but she stood still there to let Bo take off her clothes. Then Bo put the lab suit on her.

They hid their weapon and gadget under the loose suit and hid the guards uniform in the water tank.

It seemed that no one had noticed that two guards went into the restroom, but two lab techs came out. Tamsin and Bo hovered around the machines for a while, pretending they were working. They had to make sure no one paid extra attention to them. Then they walked out the building.

" Ok, I can't believe things are going this well." Bo whispered to Tamsin, " Where are we going next?"

" Obviously, to the building which has most guards around it." Tamsin looked at a separate building not far from the waste processing station. The building looked a little different from the other buildings. There were no windows of any kind on the walls and it was surrounded by guards. There were even guards at the back side of the building.

" Well, I suppose we can't just break in." Bo said, " Too many guards, unless we want to get busted."

" Let's see, obviously window is not an option because... there is no window." Tamsin said, " And I'm guessing going down from the roof is a no too, because we can't bypass the guards."

" Then we'll have to go through the front door. But it looks like those guards has some sort of check-in list."

Tamsin watched the guard who was standing in front of the door. He has a clipboard in his hand. Every time someone goes in, he would stop them outside the door, and check something on his clipboard.

" That would be easy, considering you are a succubus. But we can't just walk to him and charm him. That would draw too much attention." Tamsin said, " Again, we probably need a distraction."

" What about torching a car?" Bo pointed at the parking place not far away from the building.

" We can certainly try. Come on."

It turned out that their plan worked perfectly. Most guards were drawn by the burning car. Few were still holding their positions, including the check-in officer. But Bo charmed him with a single touch by convincing him that Tamsin and her were both on the check-in list. He immediately let them pass and gave them the code to the lock.

They walked in the building. It was a one floor building but they both noticed that there is an elevator at the end of the hallway.

" I guess there is a dungeon somewhere then." Bo said.

" Yeah, I think so too. Let's take a look."

They walked into the elevator, but they found out that in order to operate the elevator, they have to have an access code.

" Oh shit, where are we going to get the code this time." Bo said, " We can't go back out there and charm him again. They will notice something is wrong."

" We can wait for someone who has the code come in." Tamsin looked around in the elevator, " Or, we don't have to use the elevator. I bet if we climb up to the top of this, we should be able to climb down in the shaft."

" Sounds like a plan." Bo said, " Give me a lift."

Tamsin lifted her up to remove the ceiling of the elevator. Then Bo climbed up. She then pulled Tamsin up and put the ceiling back.

It was not easy to climb down in the elevator shaft, but they still managed to do it. Tamsin opened the elevator door of the lower level with her tool. They climbed out to the underground level of the building.

It was dark inside. At first they couldn't see much. The first thing they noticed, was the smell in the air. The warm moist air carried a sulfur smell, as if they were standing right next to a hot spring. They could also smell the salty ocean water.

After few minutes, their eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness. Tamsin also took out her flashlight.

They saw a big hot spring in front of them, with hot steam hovering on top of the water. There were things in the spring. At first they thought they were stones, but a closer look changed their thoughts.

They were eggs, about 7-10 inches long. The rough surface looked like rocks but it had a dull shimmer to it, as if there were tiny quartz particles on it. Tamsin shined the flash light on it, giving the surface a purplish gold reflection.

" Ok. I think either this is a lair of some very fertile turtles, or we are in a giant incubator room."

" I'm willing to bet on the latter, because the furious mother would have showed up already."

They looked around the room, found nothing else but eggs. There were hundreds of them, if not thousands. All emerged under the hot spring water. Tamsin took out some vials for some sample of the water. Bo took some pictures of the eggs. Then she took off her clothes, and used her tshirt to wrap up one egg. She put the lab suit back on.

" So, how likely do you think these eggs would hatch Azuile?" Tamsin said.

" I don't know, but I guess it's time for us to go to Dyson to report." Bo said.

" Not so fast." Tamsin said, " Look, there is a door over there." She pointed at the other side of the room.

" Then let's take a look." Bo walked around the hot spring. Tamsin followed her.

The door was locked. They couldn't open it without the access code.

" Guess we'll have to come back later for this."

" Looks that way." Tamsin shrugged, " I think it's time for us to go back to the cruise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" I still smell sulfur." Bo complained in the bathtub. They decided to take a bath immediately after they came back from the island.

" Well, stop thinking about it." Tamsin took off her clothes and got into the tub. She sat down behind Bo and put her arms around her waist. She laid her chin on Bo's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Neither of them talked for a while. They could hear the dripping faucet, the buzz noise from the lights, and people talking outside the bathroom. They were both enjoying this peaceful moment, which made them forget the missions and everything else.

" Maybe after this mission we should go for a trip or something." Bo said.

" Where do you want to go?" Tamsin smiled.

" I just want to lie down, and rest, and do nothing."

" For that, I have a perfect place. My bed in my apartment." Tamsin chuckled.

Then they stopped talking again. Silence filled the room, but it was not awkward, or boring. They both felt safe and satisfied.

They stayed in the bathtub for a long time, but neither wanted to get out. Until the knocking on the door broke the silence.

" Occupied!" Tamsin yelled.

" Tamsin."

" Can't you just use other bathrooms, Dyson?"

" Your mother is on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

" What? What does she want now?" Tamsin rolled her eyes and stood up. She drained the water on her with the towel and got dressed. " I'll be right back." She leaned over and kissed Bo on her lips, " Wait for me ok?"

Bo smiled and nodded.

* * *

Tamsin went to the control room with Dyson. She picked up the phone. Dyson left the room and closed the door.

" What? I'm busy." Tamsin said.

" I have something important to tell you."

" Listening."

" The Norns came to see me today."

" Ok...who is going to die this time?" Tamsin knew that every time the Norns paid visit to someone, there was no other purposes than to deliver a message. A message that indicated something big would happen, which usually with someone's death.

Alvitr paused on the other end of the phone for a while. Then she said:" It's you, Tamsin. They had a vision. Fire, a valkyrie's death and an unleashed monster."

" How do they even know it's me?"

" They just know, they are the Norns, Tamsin. They had never been wrong before, not even Gods can change what they see."

" Well, I guess I'll watch out for myself then." Tamsin said.

" No. I want you to come home. "

" What? I can't just abandon the mission like this! We are actually in the middle of something here, whatever it is. I think we are on the right track."

" No. I want you to come home immediately. I'll send someone else to replace you. They can still work on it without you."

" That's ridiculous! No one knows the case better than I do." Tamsin said.

" I am not asking you as your supervisor. I am asking you as your mother. Come home, Tamsin."

They both became quiet for a while. Then Tamsin said:" If death comes to me, I'll embrace it, as every great warrior once did. You taught me that, mother."

" Don't you say that to me! Don't you dare taking about embracing the death with me!"

" You and I both know that the Norns' visions can not be changed, no matter what we do. You can't stop it, neither can I." Tamsin said, " I'm staying. I can take care of myself. Besides, they don't even know if it's going to happen soon. Last time they predicted someone's death, it turned out dude's didn't die until like 100 years later. Maybe my death and the unleashed monster is totally unrelated."

Alvitr paused for a while, then she said:" Ok. I know I can't change your mind. I tried."

" I have to go." Tamsin said.

* * *

Bo noticed that Tamsin had something on her mind after she had talked with her mother on the phone.

" Hey, what's wrong?" She reached her hand out and grabbed Tamsin's hand.

" Nothing, just another mother daughter talk that didn't end well. It happens to me all the time." Tamsin shrugged. She took off her clothes and went into the tub.

" Oh." Bo said, " Well, at least your mother didn't abandon you on the doorstep of an orphanage."

" That's true." Tamsin rolled her eyes. Then she leaned over and kissed Bo. " You turned out more than fine though." She said.

Bo smiled. But she didn't say anything. They both became quiet again. Bo was enjoying the moment, while Tamsin was thinking about the conversation with her mother. She didn't tell Bo what it was, because she didn't want her to worry. Plus, she didn't think telling her would do anyone any good anyway.

Tamsin knew that once the Norns had seen something in their vision, it would be the destined future. It could not be changed, and it would not change. So if the Norns saw her death, that would happen for real. Although sometimes the Norns also miss-interpreted the vision. They always saw something that was going to happen, but they usually failed to see when, where or how.

Tamsin was not afraid of death. As a valkyrie, she was trained to accept that there was going to be a destined death at some point in her life long time ago. She knew it would come, eventually. She had almost felt the death's breath on her neck when she was almost killed by that bear. She was afraid back then, not because of death itself but the thought of dying alone in the snowfall was just too overwhelming, and the fact she was only 15. Even then, death never weighed this heavy on her heart. She had no one back then, but she had Bo now. She couldn't tell if it was because she never wanted to leave Bo, or she never wanted Bo to be alone. She just loved this brunette in her arms so much, that she couldn't imagine what it would be like not to see her again.

She held Bo tighter to her chest.

" Hey, you are really weird today." Bo said, " You ok?"

" I'm fine. Do you want something to eat?" Tamsin switched the subject.

" Well, I, am really hungry. But I'm not really craving for food..." Bo turn around in the tub. She ran her finger on Tamsin's collar bone, then she moved down. She laid her lips on Tamsin's and gave her a wet, passionate kiss.

Tamsin kissed her back, with a smiled on her face and a rock on her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tamsin and Bo stayed on the ship for couple days, since the tech people were still analyzing the samples and evidences they found. And they needed a plan to do further investigation for the island too.

It was a nice day outside. The ocean was perfect blue, the sunshine was clean and golden. But none of them cared. They stayed in the control room trying to figure out their next move.

Just when they were talking, the phone rang.

" Hey." Dyson picked up, then he put it on speaker, " It's Lauren."

" Hi, everyone. I got some analysis results back on the hot spring sample and the egg." Lauren said, " Nothing really popped out from the spring sample, other than it has more sulfur than average hot springs. However, the egg is very interesting."

" How? Don't tell me you hatched something." Tamsin said.

" No. The embryo was already dead when they brought it to me. I'm guessing that the egg has to stay in a very hot environment to hatch, for example, in the hot spring." Lauren said, " I analyzed the embryo. It was too early to tell what it is, but I took a wild guess, since we already knew they were probably trying to recreate Azuile. I think the egg hatches Azuile."

" Well what do you know. All monsters come from an egg." Bo said, " But there were like hundreds of the eggs, are you telling me that all of them are Azuiles?"

" That I don't know, but it's entirely possible. If you can create a monster, why not just create a group of them?"

" But, if they are Azuiles, who, I mean, what laid the eggs? There has to be a mother there somewhere, right?" Tamsin said.

" That I don't know either. There could be a mother, or it could just be another result of some crazy genetic engineering." Lauren said, " But, I found a very interesting thing in its DNA analysis."

" Meaning...?"

" See, I was trying to figure out how Glenn Rauch proposed to combine the DNA of those three monsters into one monster. I thought it was impossible to do so, because of the genetic characteristic of the ability control gene of faes. Basically, one fae can only have one ability turned on. The ability is usually inherited from one of his family members, mother, father, or grandparents. Some even inherit from great grandparents or beyond. A very rare case is a fae inheriting an altered ability, for example, the Ash's sister Val, her ability is related to voice like her siren mother, but it is not the same as the siren's ability. Only less than 5% of the fae population has this type of mutated ability. But no matter what, one fae can only inherit or alter from one of the family members. This is because every fae embryo produces a special type of enzyme, which binds with only one ability gene and make it as the dominant gene." Lauren paused for a while then asked:" Everyone 's following so far?"

" Yeah, we're ok."

" So, I analyzed the egg embryo. There is a very, very rare mutation in its DNA. It can not produce that enzyme at all. However, there is another similar enzyme in that embryo, which can bind with multiple abilities."

" So you think that's how they recreate the Azuile, by using something to bind more than one ability genes? Hey, maybe that's the thing from the seventh stash of Glenn's."

" Yeah, I think so." Lauren said, " I am still trying to identify its ability genes. If I can confirm they are fire, water, and thunder controlling abilities, I'll be sure it is Azuile. But I think it probably is. Oh and by the way, I analyzed the waste samples too. I think it's some byproduct for manufacturing that enzyme, and few other things crucial to this monster recreation. Considering there are hundreds of the eggs already, I suggest you three figure out a plan, before it's too late."

" How long does it take for those eggs to hatch?"

" I can't say for sure, several weeks maybe. But we don't know how long they've been in the spring already. If they started right after they took Glenn's notebook, we don't have much time left."

" Ok, we'll move fast." Tamsin said.

" What about the bodies they threw off the cliff in the bag?" Dyson asked.

" I am still running test. It takes time. And they told me the egg has higher priority, so..." Lauren said," I'll let you know as soon as I have anything useful. I have to go now."

" Ok." Dyson said, " Talk to you later."

" Well, looks like we have things to do." Bo said, " I suppose we should go back and bomb the lair."

" But even so, they still have the research records." Tamsin said, " I don't think you and I can handle this by ourselves. I think we'll need to report to the intelligence first."

" I agree." Dyson said.

" Why don't you report in." Tamsin said, " I'll go through the stuff we have again."

Actually there was not much stuff to go through. She just didn't want to talk to her mother alone.

Dyson spent a while on the phone. Then he hung up and said:" Just talked to your mother. She has an order. They are going to send out some bomber planes to bomb the whole island tomorrow afternoon."

" What? Is it just me, or you all think it's overreacting?" Tamsin said.

" She said the order was not from her, it's from high above." Dyson said, " Looks like our jobs here is done."

" Yeah, except one thing." Tamsin said, " What about those people on the island. They are probably stupid, or crazy, or both, but do they really deserve to be bombed into pieces?"

" What do you propose?" Dyson said, " I don't think we can change the bombing decision. Unless we can reach out to all five elders and change their mind in less than 48 hours."

" How many people can this ship hold? "

" Probably couple thousand or more. Why? Wait, you are not thinking..."

" Yes I am." Tamsin said, " We can broadcast a message, anyone who does not want to die there can board the ship if they abandon their weapons. You can ask your team to lock them up in the rooms."

" That's too risky. We have to report this first."

" And what? Waiting for all the bureaucrats to make a decision a week later?"

" Ok. What if they don't want to leave?"

" Then they die." Tamsin said, " We can only do this much."

" Ok. You are leading this mission, so I'll do my best." Dyson said, " And one more thing. They wanted us to destroy all the eggs first, just in case one gets sheltered by a rock and doesn't die from the bombing."

" How they hell are we going to do that? Crack every one of them open?"

" Cool down the eggs."

" Ok. That should not be hard. We just destroy the hot spring and use some liquid nitrogen on them." Bo said.

" Then I guess we have a plan." Dyson said, " The bombers will arrive tomorrow afternoon 4pm sharp. You two have to get out of the island before that, despite the results of the broadcasting and eggs freezing."

Tamsin nodded. Then she saw the look on Dyson's face. She had known him long enough that she knew it was Dyson's I-need-to-talk-to-you-alone face. She hesitated for a few seconds, then she said to Bo:" I'm gonna go grab a beer. Do you want one?"

" Nah, I'm fine." Bo shook her head.

" I'll go with you." Dyson said, " I need to find some food."

Bo frowned again when they walked out the room. She didn't know why, but she felt something was not right.


End file.
